One Cannot Outrun Destiny
by WinchesterGirl1989
Summary: Sam has a vision that may lead to him facing his destiny. Spoilers for season 2 but before Dean’s deal and yellow eyes death. Warning: mild language
1. Chapter 1

"One cannot outrun Destiny" Chapter 1

Summary: Sam has a vision that may lead to him facing his destiny. Spoilers for season 2 but before Dean's deal and the death of the yellowed eyed demon. Warning: language.

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Wish I did though!

This is the beginning to a multi-chapter story. Italics is thoughts or visions. I would love to know if you guys are interested in this story. The beginning is a little slow but it will get better I promise! Reviews are welcomed.

The boys were driving down the highway listening to the classics Dean was obsessed with. They had just finished a hunt in the woods of New York and it was a tough one. They were hunting a demonic animal that was attacking the locals and both Sam and Dean had some injuries after being clawed, thrown around, and just plain beaten up. Sam had bruises to his side and Dean had some claw marks on his face along with a nice purple bruise on his cheek. In the end as Dean would say, they "killed the evil son-of-a-bitch" and left town.

Sam sat in the passenger seat mentally thinking about how bad he wanted his brother to update his music and getting slightly annoyed when Dean turned the music up a little louder. Obviously Dean was in a good mood from the hunt ending in a semi-good way.

"Dean, why do you have to turn up the music? You know I can't stand it!"

"Hey remember what I said about the driver picking the music and besides its better than the crap you listen to."

Sam just rolled his eyes knowing he would not win the battle because his brother never listened to the music he liked. Dean noticed his brother's lack of words and decided to push the subject.

"Aw Sammy don't feel too bad that you have been sheltered from real music, it's not your fault."

"Shut up Dean, I've listened to your music long enough to not care for it. After all I'm stuck in the car with you for most of the day."

At that comment Sam and Dean went quiet for a while until Dean spoke up.

"Hey why don't we go to the Roadhouse and see what is going on. We can get an update from Ash on the demon and have some down time."

"Sure, it isn't far from where we are now and it would be nice to find out what is going on in the hunter world."

"Good, I need a good beer anyway after the beating we took on our last hunt anyway." Dean saw Sam's facial reaction, which was of slight pain and humor. Dean turned his head back to the road and started drumming to the beat of the song and pushed down on the accelerator to feel the power that rumbled underneath him.

* * *

When the brothers finally made it to the road house, they were relieved to not be sitting in the Impala, getting sore from sitting in one position too long. The boys got out of the car and closed the doors with a loud creak. Sam held his side with his hand as they went to the building. They knew it was during the day and that it was not open to just anyone. Once at the door, Dean tried the doorknob but it was locked. He sighed and turned to Sam who was already unlocking the door using his pick. Dean took the lead and went inside and was immediately greeted by the barrel of a shot gun held by Jo. Sam took in the scene before him and smiled inside. Though it didn't last long once Jo realized who it was, and Ellen walked in. 

"Hey boys! What brings you here?" Ellen asked looking at them with a smile on her face. "Come sit down. You need help with anything?"

"No, we were just around town and decided we would drop in…and Dean needed a drink." Sam said the last part with a small laugh.

Ellen understood once the boys went into the bar further shedding the light on their injuries. "What did you boys get yourselves into?"

"Long story but it consists of one nasty looking demonic creature with one hell of a paw." Dean said with the claws of the creature on his mind.

They all made their way to the bar and sat down. Ellen gave both Sam and Dean a beer and watched as they drank not saying anything. Their uncomfortable silence was interrupted when Ash came in dragging his feet. Without realizing it Ellen pulled out another beer and set it down for Ash.

Ash drank half of the beer before realizing Sam and Dean were sitting right next to him.

"Hey Sam…Dean. What brings you guys?"

Sam and Dean just looked at each other when Sam relied with mentioning both a break and an update on the demon. Ash left and came back with his laptop and did some typing.

"Sorry, no demon anywhere."

Sam thought about what Ash said and realized it was a good thing the demon wasn't around since they still did not find a way to kill it. And to tell you the truth they had been so busy with the recent string of hunts to think about it too much. Just as Sam was picking up his beer, Sam started to get a massive headache. Starting at his temples it soon coursed through his head in seconds. He put his hand to his head instinctively and breathed out a sigh of relief after the pain receded. But his luck ran out as the pain again shot through his head worse than any other before, making the room blur. Sam came to the quick realization that he was going to have a vision. _Not right now please! Not in front of everyone._

Dean seeing the pain twisted in Sam's face and fear in his eyes came to notice Sam's dilemma. Dean began to reach out to Sam, but he got up holding his head to walk away. He never got far though because after two steps he completely collapsed. Dean rushed to his brother's side in less than a second and grabbed Sam's shoulders lightly shaking him.

"Sam! Sammy! Talk to me man."

A groan escaped from Sam's lips as he began to lose his touch on the world around him s he slipped into the depths of his mind. His vision swam as he tried to desperately cling to his brother's voice and finally all turned black and he was looking at something completely different from the surroundings of the Roadhouse.

_A man stood in a cabin located in a woodsy area with a dagger clenched tightly in his white knuckled fist. He stood facing a woman who looked to be in her mid 20's. She was __chained__ to a wall and had blood coming from cuts on her arms and face. She had terror in her eyes as impending death came to her like a car hitting a brick wall. She felt betrayed because the man that was standing in front of her was the one man she loved above all, her fiancé, her life. She was crying and trying to plead with her captor to let her go. But instead of words coming out __she was just mumbling from the gag in her mouth. There was laughter coming from behind the man and he was yelling at the man. "All the pain you feel will disappear once she is dead. Finish her off and you will belong to me, a pawn of evil in the attempt to kill the worthless humans that rule the earth. Become my child and embrace your destiny!" With those final words the man threw up an evil grin and walked up to the woman. She shied away from him but could not go far. He grabbed her hair and yanked her head up to look at the ceiling and stabbed her right in the heart and pushed up. She yelped in pain and slowly lost __consciousness__ and took her last breath as her head sagged down to her chest. The man watching laughed sinisterly and said to the man, "Finally you are complete."_

Meanwhile, Dean watched in horror as Sam began to thrash around. A small trickle of blood fell from Sam's nose. Dean thought to himself that Sammy never had visions this severe and feared for his brother who seemed to still be trapped in limbo.

The scene in Sam's mind started to flicker and he was beginning to break through the barrier back to reality. He heard his brother's shaky voice calling him back and fought to reach him. He opened his eyes and saw his brother hovering over him. All at once exhaustion hit him and he saw darkness creeping into his line of vision as he fought to stay conscious. But he no longer could keep his grip and passed out.

end chapter 1

_ So what does everyone think? Should I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the lack of update…classes are killer and my professors have been throwing out the homework left and right. HAHAHA! Thanks everyone who left reviews they helped me write up this chapter and I even wrote more. I'm glad you all like the story. Here's the next update._

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_Warnings: some language_

_Chapter 2_

About an hour later Sam began to move and his eyes opened. He looked over to Dean who was pacing the room like a caged animal. Sam looked back to the ceiling and gasped at the headache that was still present from his vision. Dean had heard his brother and whipped around seeing his brothers eyes open. He immediately ran to the bed and called his name.

"Sam! Geez man are you ok? You were bleeding and passed out for about an hour."

"Dean…" Sam said through gritted teeth and a confused expression on his face.

"What Sam? Tell me what's wrong."

Sam turned away from Dean as tears threatened to fall. He didn't know why he was feeling this way but he had a feeling old yellow eyes was the dark figure in his vision. Sam ignored his brother lost in his own thoughts.

"Sam stop avoiding the question and tell me about your vision."

Sam looked at Dean and hesitated. He didn't wasn't to freak his brother out more than he was already, but he did want to tell him everything. The truth was that he was scared of how bad his vision was and the effects of it. Never before were his visions so strong. He also knew that the demon had something to do with it and that the people he saw were in danger. Finally, Sam explained what had happened and saw his brothers face turn into a look of fear.

Dean listened to Sam and when he mentioned the man in the background and who he thought the man was, fear suddenly washed over his entire body and he immediately felt immense protection for his little brother surface. He would do anything to keep his brother safe and knew something had to be done.

Dean kept his voice as calm as he could, "What do you think this means?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is we have to try and stop it from happening."

Dean looked at Sam, who was still rubbing his eyes, with concern before deciding that if he asked Sam what was wrong he would be acting too pushy.

"Well do you know where this is going to all happen?"

"No. That's the problem. I didn't get anything except a cabin in the woods."

"We will figure this out Sam, let's go try and get Ash to do some research."

They went to the door and made their way out unknowing of the figure in the shadow that stood staring at the brothers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man in the shadows watched the brothers leave the room and smiled with satisfaction. Sam was very powerful and it was time that he separated the brothers in order for Sam's training to begin. He knew the vision would lead Sam to searching for the location and figure out the vision, bringing Sam right to him and allowing the games to begin. This was going to be interesting thought the demon and his eyes flashed yellow before disappearing into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean walked out into the bar where everyone was waiting.

"How are you feeling Sam?" Ellen asked.

Sam looked at everyone before answering, "I'm fine, just a headache, but we have problems."

"We need help figuring out Sam's vision." Dean finished for Sam.

Ash got his laptop and they all sat around the bar deciding that they needed to work together.

"Ok Sam what am I looking for?"

"I need you to look for any demonic omens and anything out of the ordinary. I have the feeling that the man I saw in the vision is our demon and he is starting something big. If you can just keep an eye out for those omen's we can get a better idea of where we need to go."

"Alright give me about…17 minutes." And with that Ash focused totally on his laptop.

Sam relayed all that he saw in his vision to Ellen and Jo. Jo spoke up, "What do you think he plans on doing?"

"I don't know but I have a sickening feeling that this will only be the beginning of something really bad." Sam finished with a swig of beer.

"Alright guys I've got something. Just now there have been weather problems in New Jersey."

Sam and Dean exchanged a quick look both deciding it was time to head out to Jersey. Dean spoke to everyone, "Ok Sam and I are going to head to New Jersey and check it out."

"We're coming too!" Jo said

"No way, if there is something big going down I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Dean, we are your only help here and I don't think you are going to get a lot of help from other hunters if they find out Sam is part of this. Now we want you help so let us." Ellen gave a stern look at Dean, "Ash can look after the place and look for more information."

"Fine we head out in an hour." Dean turned and went outside to check his gear and gather his things while Sam followed suit.

Sam still had his headache and has the sinking feeling that something bad would soon happen to him. Truthfully he was scared, but he would never tell Dean that. Some things are better kept to one's self.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Sam and Dean were in the Impala heading to New Jersey with Jo and Ellen following them in another car. For a drive that was long, to everyone it seemed short. Everyone was focused on what their destination would bring them and what evil was waiting across the border. Once in New Jersey, they grabbed a motel room and got straight to work with researching.

Sam was in charge of researching the couple since he knew what they looked like, Ellen kept tabs with Ash, and Dean and Jo were put in charge of finding wooded areas all through the state.

"I can't find anything on this couple. No one but a few children have been reported missing. No deaths either." Sam sighed and leaned back from the laptop rubbing his eyes. His headache still lingering.

"Well there are so many areas here that the cabin you saw could be anywhere." Dean said

Ellen, who was on the phone with Ash, came to the table and told them that Ash was able to narrow the location to the Pine Barrens, but the area is so vast that it would be hard to locate houses.

"Dammit! This could take a long time."

"Dean, just calm down. I'm sure we will find the place. I'm going to go get us something to eat at the diner we passed. I'll be back." Sam walked out of the room deciding to walk instead of taking the Impala. He didn't trust himself to not get into an accident.

As Sam was walking he started to feel like he was being watched. His hunter instincts kicked in and he started to survey his surroundings. He noticed an odd looking man in a black trench coat behind him. Sam went down an alleyway and flattened himself against a building in the shadows to see if the man would follow. He waited a few minutes and when no one came he pushed off the wall just as pain shot through his head. He fell to his knees grabbing his head and biting his lip to stifle a moan. His hearing changed to buzzing and he felt like a ton of pressure was forced upon his head. His breath was coming in short bursts and tried to forget the pain by staring at the ground. Another burst of pain danced through his head as a pair of boots walked into his line of vision. He looked up into the face of the man with the trench coat and became panicked at what he saw. Nothing but piercing yellow eyes.

"Hiya Sammy boy. I've been waiting for you to come to me. And now I've got you right where I want you!" Yellow eyes said with a cackle. With that Sam could no longer take the pain and passed out.

End chapter 2

_I'm really enjoying writing this story and I think __it's__ turning out great. I have lots of plans for Sam and Dean! Reviews are loved! Thanks everyone. I'll update in a about 2 days_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! I have a new update for you all. Hope __it's__ great. Thanks for all the reviews…they keep me writing._

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_Warning: Language._

Back at the motel room, Dean was starting to get worried about Sam. He left an hour ago just to go get food. He should have been back already. He tried calling Sam's cell phone but ended up reaching his voicemail.

"Dean, could you please stop walking all around the room, your making me dizzy." Jo was feeling Dean's uneasiness and was starting to get worried too.

"Something's wrong. I can feel it! He should have been back already and he would have picked up his phone."

"Dean, we don't know anything, he could be just taking a walk." Ellen was cut off by Dean.

"No! I know he would let me know if he would be late. I'm telling you something's wrong."

Just then Ellen's phone rang. She picked up and turned away from Dean and Job. After a while she hung up and turned back to the pair.

"Alright, so Ash wanted to warn us there has just been a major spike in demonic activity in the last hour. He's never seen anything like it before."

"Does he know what it means?" Jo asked looking intently at her mom wanting answers two minutes ago.

"No, he just knows that it just got very dangerous around town."

At this point Dean was beyond worried and just totally freaked. He really needed to hear or see Sam now. "We need to find Sam!"

"I think your right Dean. Let's start by looking around town and local abandoned buildings. He's bound to be somewhere." Ellen knew Dean's mind was with his brother so she needed to be the leader.

As they were heading out to the cars, Dean's phone rang and the caller ID said Sam's cell. He quickly hit the send button not bothering to say hi.

"Sam, where the hell are you? You had us worried. Listen, things just got a whole lot worse and we need to pick you up. Where are you?" Dean was practically foaming at the mouth for answers.

"Oh Dean, don't worry about Sam right now. He's just fine. But he will be getting a few upgrades in a few minutes." The voice on the other line sounded so wrong in so many ways.

"Where's my brother!" Dean was shivering with worry.

"He's with me. Here I'll let him say hi."

All there was on the phone was bit back moans of pain. His breathing was labored and there was no doubt in Dean's mind that Sam was holding back the sounds he would make in extreme pain.

"You son of a bitch! Who are you? I swear to god if you even breath on him I will kill your sorry ass!" Dean was scared shitless now and Ellen and Jo stood by waiting to hear news on the fate of the youngest Winchester.

"Dean do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I'm sorry she's dead isn't that right? Hmmmm, those were good times. Nothing like watching someone burn in those lovely amber flames until there's nothing left but ash. You know I think I might take up that occupation again." The voice laughed long and hard in Dean's ear.

It was at that moment that Dean knew exactly who he was talking to. He stood silently shocked. His thoughts wandered to Sam and his vision. He was brought back to reality by the haunting voice coming from his phone.

"Dean? Are you listening?"

"Yeah I'm here."

"So you know who I am now, hopefully even you can figure it out. I'm sure Sammy has filled you in on his vision. The one that just so happened to be given to him by me. I guess that means you screwed up there Dean. Protect Sammy was your mission. I guess boys will never listen to their fathers. Don't worry Dean; I'm not interested in killing him. I just want to make a few adjustments to that brain of his. You will be seeing him again I promise!" There was a loud click that signaled the end to the call.

Dean's heart shattered in time with the ending of the current connecting the two phones. At that moment he got very nauseous and ran into the bathroom to empty what little he had in his stomach. He heaved until he no longer had the strength to continue. Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind. The words of yellow eyes still fresh in his mind. He was jarred from his thoughts by a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Jo. Her eyes full of worry, sympathy, and strength. Dean took a deep breath and stood on very shaky legs. His broken voice showing the emotion that has been hidden behind an unbreakable wall.

"We need to find him. I can't…I won't give up on him."

Ellen and Jo nodded and started their research again. Their actions more purposeful than before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sam started to come to, he coughed hard and his head thumped to the beating of his heart. He opened his eyes and blinked through the hazy vision. His arms hurt as he tried to move them. Panic spread through him as he soon realized that his hands were chained together and up to the ceiling leaving his toes as the only part of him grounded to the floor. Sam looked around the room to regain his bearings. There were a couple things that grabbed his attention, which included a scary looking table with straps connected to it, and a table full of tools that he did not want to get up close and personal with. As Sam was caught up in his thoughts, the door opened and two men walked in. One was the man from the alley and the other was some weird down under looking farmer. The dead giveaway was the black eyes in the farmer and the yellow eyes of alleyway man.

"Glad to see your awake Sam. We don't want you to miss all the fun." Yellow eyes spoke as he walked over to Sam. "How you feeling there dangling like a piece of meat from chains?"

"Well if you really want to know…I feel like I'm on cloud nine!" Sam tried to be snarky like his brother but he knew he couldn't keep it up.

"Oh well we don't want you up there now do we…we both know you belong underneath this human infested earth in the pits of hell."

"What do you want with me?"

"You already know the answer to that question Sam. After all, I didn't give you that vision for nothing. Except the couple in your vision doesn't exist."

Sam had a confused expression on his face and asked the question he knew the answer to already. "Then who are the people?"

"Why Sam, it's you who will hold that dagger and will kill the other person in that vision."

"And who do you think I will be killing other than you?"

"Aww I can't give away all the details. Where's the fun in that." Yellow eyes smiled and withdrew Sam's cell phone from his pocket. "How about after a little fun we give Dean a call. I'm sure he would love to hear from you." The demon turned to the man next to him and nodded his head. As the possessed farmer went to the table to retrieve the tools, Yellow eyes stepped back a few steps and grinned. The farmer came back with a large knife, gag, and a cattle prod.

_Are you k__idding? A freaking cattle prod_ Thought Sam as the farmer gagged him and prepared for the task at hand.

First was the knife. The farmer grabbed the shirt Sam was wearing and sliced down the front and back not caring about avoiding his skin. The knife was incredibly sharp and dug deep into him. Sam bit into the gag and didn't dare make a sound. Once his shirt was off, the farmer came around front and stared at Sam. Then the knife was raised and embedded into his shoulder. Sam couldn't hold back the moan forced around the gag when the knife went hilt deep into his flesh. But it didn't stop there. Slowly the knife was spun around in a complete 360, pulled back out and once again thrusted into his shoulder. The pain was harsh and burning. Sam's breathing quickened, trying to compensate for the pain. The knife was pulled out with a sickening squelch. But before Sam could take a breath, white hot pain once again tore through his shoulder. Sam's eyes shot open and he looked down to see the knife was now red and hot. They were cauterizing the wound! Sam yelled into the gag. He was losing touch with reality quickly.

He looked toward the demon who was talking on his cell phone. Sam heard him say that he would let Sam talk to the person on the phone. Sam realized that the person had to be Dean. Yellow eyes came to him with the phone the same time the farmer walked toward him with the cattle prod that was eager to pass its electrical current to whomever or whatever came close enough to it. Then the pain came. He was being electrocuted by the prod and screamed into the gag from the intense pain that shook his body to the core. He thought of Dean as he looked into the yellow eyes from his nightmares, giving in to the blissful darkness that crept into his line of vision.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So what do you think? What's going to happen to Sam? I know I suck for leaving it there but I had to end it somewhere. Hehehe…don't kill me!_

_Reviews are loved!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the complete lack of update. I just have been busy with class and other things. But I wrote a much longer chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy and reviews are loved. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed._

_Disclaimer: I'm saving money in my piggy back to buy them._

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

At the motel room the group kept looking for possible locations to where Sam could have been taken. About half hour after the call ended between Dean and the demon, he called Bobby to ask him for help. Bobby said he was going to make some calls and see what he could find out. Dean was completely consumed with the guilt of letting Sam leave alone and with the fear that something bad was going to happen to Sam. He needed to find Sam. He needed Sam to be ok. He needed to kill that yellowed eyed bastard. But in the end, Dean just needed Sam back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's mind felt jumbled and he ached everywhere. His body did not want to make the painful trip back to consciousness, but Sam's mind still wanted to fight. So he fought to open his eyes and gather his energy for the road ahead. Sam was no longer hanging from the ceiling, but now he was strapped o the table. His eyes scanned the room and fell onto a figure in a chair next to him. Sam's eyes grew wide as he realized who was in that chair. "Dean!" Sam's head vibrated with his shout, but he didn't care. Dean was in the same danger as he was and he looked hurt.

"Dean, wake up man!"

Dean groaned and his eyes fluttered. He opened his eyes to a lightly lit room and spotted Sam on a table.

"Sam, where are we?"

"I don't know. Are you ok?"

"No Sam, I'm not ok. I was looking for you and I got jumped and ended up here." Dean answered with anger flaring in his eyes. "I should have never followed that lead." He mumbled under his breath.

Sam felt like he was kicked in the guy at the words that came from his brother. Blame was evident in Dean's voice. _Does Dean really blame me for him being here? Why wouldn't he, I'm the one they want_. Guilt constricted Sam's heart. He was obviously the one who put Dean in harm's way. He had to get Dean out and safely away.

"Dean, I'm sorry." Sam prepared for Dean to tell him that he was not to blame and prepared to give his reasons.

"Damn right you should be sorry! Because of you getting kidnapped I had to find you. I thought you were a better hunter than that. You shouldn't have let these guys get the drop on you. You were careless and irresponsible. Now we are both stuck here."

Sam's jaw dropped. _How could Dean fell this way?_ Sam felt defeated and burned. _What Dean said was all true. Everything has been my fault_. He was interrupted by a door opening and lights being switched on. It was a flash of blinding light that hurt Sam's eyes, making them involuntarily shut. Thus never noticing the eye flare in Dean's eyes.

They demon needed a way to break Sam and having his brother blame him and almost hate him would do the job well. But just saying it wouldn't do much. So he needed it to come from Dean. He just couldn't grab Dean and force him to say what the demon pleased. No, it had to look and talk like Dean, but be obedient to the demon, which was something Dean could never accomplish. Yellow eyes smiled at the shape-shifter Dean knowing his plan would work out perfectly.

"So how is Sam after the top notch treatment you have been getting?"

"I'm fine, let my brother go."

"No can do. I need him…and he is too much fun to just give up."

The possessed farmer once again entered the room. Sam prepared himself for the upcoming torture. But instead of walking to Sam, he walked over to Dean, rolling the cart of tools with him.

Sam started fighting the restraints, "No, leave him alone! Don't you dare touch him."

But no matter what he said, they kept advancing on Dean. They started by making cuts all up Dean's arms and legs. Not deep enough to make him bleed too much, but not at all shallow. Dean groaned and stared at Sam with furry and anger in his eyes. Betrayal also presented itself to Sam making him shudder inside. Then the demon grabbed the gun off the table and aimed it at Dean's chest.

"Sam, you know this is your entire fault, you just couldn't obey me and make it easy on you and Dean. Oh well, I'm having fun with little Dean here anyway." Without looking the Demon minutely changed his aim, unknowing to Sam, and pulled the trigger. Sam whimpered and never looked away from his brother. Thinking the shot his Dean in the chest, he didn't realize until blood slowly spread on his jean that he was actually shot in the leg. Dean groaned and cursed under his breath.

"I guess I'll just leave you alone to talk out your issues. Just holler if you want to talk Sam." And with that the demon walked out of the room with his little redneck friend following close behind.

Sam watched them leave and turned to Dean once the door was shut. "Dean are you…"

Dean cut him off with words full of venom. "Don't Sam. I don't want to hear you talk right now. I don't need your sympathy. I just want to get out of here." Dean finished between panting breaths.

Sam was at a loss of words. Dean just didn't seem to be himself. But he couldn't be a demon because his eyes were not black and oily. Also, Sam strongly believed that Dean could have fought the possession. Sam guessed everything just piled up enough to push Dean over the edge. It was time to let go and save his brother for a change. No matter what it took, Sam owed Dean enough to put everything he had towards freeing his brother. So Sam did the only thing he could do. He concentrated and withdrew into his mind to prepare for when the demon returned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The silence in the room was filled with ringing. Ellen picked up her cell phone and talked with Ash. She kept it brief and hung up soon after.

"Ash has located some energy that is being drawn to one location. He's sending it to your phone Dean."

Dean's phone beeped and he opened it. A GP's popped up from Ash and it gave him a location. His heart skipped a beat at the realization that he may have just gotten closer to Sam.

"Alright, let's get out our gear and head out." Dean said while packing up.

Ellen and Jo nodded and started doing the same. Preparing for the worst but hoping for the best.

Within a half hour, they reached the woods entrance and parked on the side. They got out and grabbed every piece of weaponry that they thought they would need. Once packed and ready to go, they headed into the woods. About a mile into darkness leaves could be heard rustling. Not taking any chances on it being an animal, all three stopped and withdrew into hunter mode. They got behind some large trees and waited. Three large men came out to where the group was standing a few moments before. Their eyes were as black as night and they were very large men. Dean saw their eyes and knew they just weren't men anymore. Dean grabbed his holy water out of his jacket picket as did Jo and Ellen. He made some motions with his hands telling them to go around back of them. As they started to move, sudden pressure hit them and they were sent flying through the air landing in a small clearing. As they started to get up, the three demons walked into the clearing. Dean jumped up and threw holy water on them. They growled and sizzled giving Dean the opportunity to jump on them. Pouring more holy water on them he yelled to Ellen and Jo.

"Say an exorcism!" Dean got punched in the face and fell to the ground. Jo came running up while her mom recited and fought. She threw her knife at one of the demons and it embedded into his abdomen. The demon just laughed and yanked it out throwing it Jo's way. She tried jumping out of the way but was just a little too slow as it flew by and grazed her arm. Ellen's exorcism grew and the demon's realized their time was short. Dean got up and started shooting his gun. Multiple bullets hitting the men but having no effect. But the distraction was enough. Ellen got near the end but before she could finish black smoke bellowed from the men's' mouth disappearing into the night.

"You guys alright?"

Both Ellen and Jo nodded.

"So I guess we are dealing with some mass possession." Ellen announced with checking Jo's arm.

"Yeah, we are obviously not welcomed her. Let's keep moving. Ash's coordinates end a little ways ahead." Dean stopped to pick up his fallen gear then walked off next to Ellen and Jo.

Soon they saw a cabin ahead. Relieved at finally reaching their destination, they hurried towards the building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam continued concentrating on the growing power inside him. He needed to be ready. He could feel a massive rush of energy course through his body. It felt invigorating. But with the energy came a cloud of darkness. Sam knew this was what was locked inside him all this time. He needed to stay focused for Dean. So he pushed the darkness down and tried to sort out the powers from the darkness in an attempt to only gain access to his abilities and not turn evil. But there was just too much and it came flooding into his mind. It spread like a disease through his mind. Sam again pushed with all he had at the impending darkness. It worked enouth that some was locked away in his mind, but he knew there was darkness running free in his mind. It was jumbling his morals and changing his views. His powers were there and with the darkness came knowledge. The knowledge on how his abilities. Sam opened his eyes and smiled. He tested his mind and made the tools come alive. He moved the knife over to Dean and cut his ropes. Sam was trembling from the powers. It felt so good to him and he felt like he was at him. He looked at Dean and shivered at what he saw. Dean stood there with fear in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Dean asked stepping back

"Dean, it's me. I'm still Sam. I just want to get you out of here."

"But your eyes, you're not Sam." Dean grabbed the knife and started hobbling toward Sam.

"No! No Dean! Stop. I'm still Sam."

"No you're not. I'm not listening to you anymore. All you have done was cause me pain and dad was right. You never cared about us, you were selfish. All you cared about was a normal life. I gave up so much for you and you didn't even care. I stood up for you, protected you, and now you give yourself to them. I hate you. I'm going to end this now and forever." Dean raised the knife and came down hard right towards Sam's heart.

At that moment something changed in Sam. The darkness grew and spread throughout his body. When Sam blinked, his eyes were black with yellow rims. Hate and anger filtered his mind and he struck out. The knife stopped mid air and slipped out of Dean's hand. It changed its direction and plunged straight into Dean's heart. The knife was silver and hit its mark killing the shapeshifter. Sam laughed and his straps released him. He got up and stood over his brother's body and smiled. Sam felt free for the first time in his life and it felt good. The door opened and the demon walked in clapping.

"Nice work Sammy. Not how this was supposed to happen but this works. So how do you feel?

"I feel great, like this was who I am and always had been." Sam stared hard at the demon.

"Good Sammy. Now you belong to me."

"No! I belong to nobody. I am free to rule and anyone who gets in my way will die." Sam glared at yellow eyes.

The demon felt himself being separated from the body he was currently in. He fought back but could not push Sam back. _How?_ Thought the demon. Somehow Sam was stronger than him. He knew Sam would be with training but he never expected this much power. He saw Sam and who he was and felt fear. Something nobody was ever able to instill upon him. He could no longer hold on and was completely ripped away from the body. He howled and barley escaped into the night. Sam sighed and walked to the front door of the cabin when it flew open and in came the one person he never though he would have to see again. His brother was standing there in shock and relief.

"Sam?"

"No! You can't be alive. I killed you!" Sam yelled in confusion.

_So what does everyone think? Love the reviews guys. Thanks for reading._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone…so sorry for the delay in the next chapter but with finals and everything at work I was so busy. Also with the last chapter I didn't get reviews so I decided to step back and wait a while to post. But anyway here is another chapter…let me know what you think._

"Sammy?" Dean asks looking confused and frightened by Sam's new attitude and by the fact Sam apparently killed him.

"You're dead! I saw your dead corpse. Even some guy who thought I would work for him said you were." Sam stepped back a few steps.

"No Sam, I'm right here. I have been looking for you for a while." Dean looked back at Ellen and Jo, "we all have been looking for you. Sam, I was…was freaking out over what happened."

"I don't believe you! You said it was my entire fault and that you hated me." Sam's eyes turned to the black and yellow and his mouth turned up into a sinister smile. "So since before it wasn't you I guess I can just kill you again."

With a flick of his eyes, Sam had Dean pinned to the wall along with Ellen and Jo. Dean groaned at the pressure against him. He knew he had to get through to Sam and make him see just how much he cared about Sam.

"Sam! Snap out of it. I could never hate you. Forget what the look alike Dean said. I'm your brother and why would I hate you if I would do anything or risk everything to keep you safe?" Dean suddenly felt more pressure on him and it was starting to crush him. With the pressure came a constricting in his guy. It felt like a hand was reaching through his belly and grabbing his organs, squeezing in time with his heartbeat. He threw his head back and bit his lip. He heard Jo say his name but his hearing was fading. Dean looked back at Sam and the anger and pain in his eyes. But something more Sam was present and Dean was ready to do whatever it would take to bring his Sam back and see Dean for who he was. His protector and his anchor to sanity in this crazy world.

"Sam…" Dean's voice was becoming weaker.

"Don't Dean. You cannot hold me back. I tried to let you free before and embraced this part of me but I failed you. I became the thing I was always supposed to become. I cannot let you live so that you can kill me later. I know that's what you want and I'm sorry I ruined your life." Sam spat back at Dean increasing his hold on his brother.

"No Sam. You gave me a life. I could never live without you." A stray tear cascaded down Dean's face, "I love you little brother and I'm sorry I never say it but you need to hear it now. Sam…I would have become uncontrollable after Dad's death if you weren't there. You always have been the more reasonable one. I know our life was rough and I'm sorry for dragging you back into this life. I feel guilt every time I see the pain in your eyes over lost people, or when your hurt and I see every scar and relive every moment those scars appeared. You should have never been tainted or touched by evil. Following your dreams is what you should have been able to do. Hell, I wish I could see you with a wife and kids growing old the way you should. But all this shit prevented you from having an actual life. Every time you're hurt a piece of me dies for you and the potential you hold. Sam, I could never hate you, you are what keeps me going. With no Sam there is no Dean. So don't you see? There's nothing in the world that could turn me against you and when you're lost my hand will always be held out for you to grasp and I will always help you back on your feet." By now tears were rolling down Dean's cheeks. Dean has never said how he truly felt and it just wasn't his thing. But for Sam, he could do it all the time if he had to. He looked to Sam and searched his now brown eyes seeing the inner battle that was going on inside his baby brother.

"Dean…Oh God what have I done?" Sam whispered falling to the ground grabbing his head. He yelled out at the agony he felt. Sam concentrated hard, pushing at the darkness. His body felt like it was on fire but he let Dean's words travel through his mind spreading throughout his head putting out the fires of evil that had consumed him.

The evil fought hard wanting to thrive and take over; Sam's injuries coming back with vengeance. His once closed shoulder wound that had ceased bleeding split open and started bleeding down his skin and soaking into the top of his jeans. The electrocution had made his heart flutter and loose its once constant beat starving his bruised organs of precious oxygen. The pain was extreme but he had to stay strong for Dean.

Finally the darkness was pushed into a deep, dormant part of his mind, locked away for good. Relief coursed through Sam, but it didn't last very long as the pain registered and his strong hear could not find a rhythm that was constant enough to keep his body in working, living order. Sam lost his breath and fell onto his side attempting to catch his breath but his body was put though too much and could not fix the chaos that was happening inside of him. He felt something pulling him. A calm and peaceful feeling washed over him as the dark parted creating a passage to a brightening light. Sam looked out seeing his brother running toward him in a seemingly slow run mixed with a few stumbles. Dean would be ok now Sam thought before his mind began its slip into eternal darkness. He looked at Dean with all the love and thanks he could muster and with that, Sam's eyes slid closed as he felt hands grab him. His last breath shuddered through bleeding lips and with his final exhale all frustrations, sadness, and regrets left his body.

--

Dean had seen his brother drop and felt the force release. He slid down the wall and ran to his brother as fast as his damaged body could go. When Sam's eyes met his, Dean saw so much love and could almost hear his brother apologizing. His breath caught in his chest and slid on his knees reaching his brother and grabbing him. Dean hesitantly felt for a pulse knowing already that his finger would meet silence. Dean's stomach dropped and fresh tears ran down his face. His heart skipped a beat and a small piece that belonged to his young warrior shattered. He grabbed Sam and cradled him to his body.

"No, no, no! Sam wake up! Please…I need you. You know I can't go on without you." Dean sobbed looking down at the floor where Sam had been laying. Sam's blood was pooled on the ground and a reflection of a broken man mocked him. Dean was so busy trying to hold it together he didn't notice the room get colder, mean while Jo and Ellen looked on at the broken family before them. A once normal family that held four precious members had slowly been ripped apart until only one member was left standing, but that wouldn't last long if nothing was done to bring the youngest member back to his protector.

--

Sam woke up in the same position he was in when his eyes closed. It was also the same room and this time he heard crying. He turned his head toward the noise and what he saw made his heart clench. Dean was cradling his body and tears fell down on Sam's once warm face. Sam stood up and looked down at himself and at Dean's face, noticing the fear and desperation. He stood watching Dean, trying to understand why he was still there.

"Sam."

Sam turned around coming face to face with the person he knew so little about…his mother.

"Mom?"

"Sam, you must not let go. He needs you. Be strong Sam and fight with everything you have left. I love you and will always be with you."

"Wait Mom…"

"Dean's love for you is so strong that he holds the power to heal you. Your bond as brother's can and will conquer all. You are stronger together and fight as one unstoppable force. Have faith in yourselves." With that final goodbye she walked to Dean, laid a hand on his shoulder then disappeared. Sam felt a pull and watched with awe as Dean's tears fell onto his body ceasing the blood flow and closing up his fatal wounds until he was healed. Dean noticed the closed wounds and looked down on Sam in shock. The pull became stronger and Sam smiled and let go. With a gasp he awoke to the feeling of being cradled like a baby.

"Dean…"

TBC

_Wow I could have gone on for much longer but I thought this was a good place to end the chapter. Ill update soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated._


End file.
